our love will be forever
by aarsinoe
Summary: when sango was younger she and naraku fell in love. now almost everyone is dead. and naraku wants her back.she agrees to start an eternal life with him. rated M for later chapters plz rate and comment bad of good
1. the meeting

Chapter 1 The meeting

The demonslayer was now alone her friends were slain by the evil demon that she loved so much. She was thinking about the time when she fell in love with him. He was so nice,loving , caring nothing like the monster she became to know. He had slain her father and comrades. And take her innocent brother away making him his slave. She would end up just like him.

Why did they let her escape? Did they want her to be with him? But why? She need to think about all it in her own village.

" well atleast im getting better with repairing my hiraikotsu, what do you think kirara?"

sango asked her little demon cat. Sango heard a noise and ran outside and saw kohaku" sister come with me please" _how did he know_ _that… does he got his memory back?_ " sister come please you must give him a chance" _what does he mean ? Naraku, does he_ _want me back, can't be _" are you free from naraku?"she asked him " yes I am he has given me live again without the shard" _should I come with him_." Listen to your brother sango, remember our time together" suddenly naraku came out of the woods. _Remember our times? did he mean the times before he betrayed me?._ "go away you betrayed me" she ran away from them. Naraku followed her he wouldn't let her escape.

_Why is he here why can't he just stay away…………?_

_he betrayed her by killing her village. but does he still love me? and do i? _

Sango felt down her knees and started to cry. Naraku came to her and sat behind her. "my dearest you shouldn't cry you can be with my now your friend are dead" " why did you do this to me, why did you betray me naraku" she whispered to him between cry. he pulled her in his arms. " I did not , I gave you the choice to stay with me ,but you didn't".

"It was so hard for me " he continued" I needed to think good about the attacks I planned so I wouldn't hurt you" sango looked up into his eyes, his red eyes were sad. she hid her head in his chest and started to cry harder. _Does he loves me that much he did wanted_ _me to return and cared for my safety_. _But why didn't he just took me away from _." I didn't want to take you with me it l was to dangerous for you" _that was true if inuyasha did succeed to kill him and I had joined him it would be my dead to_ " I can't come with you now" _she what, she is finally freed from those fools….._ " why can't you come with me ,you're free to come with me" " please naraku I need some time " I saw the anger in his eyes he wasn't pleased by her answer. "what the hell do you mean? I've waited years so I can have you for my own and you need some time ? " naraku stood up and pulled her with him. Sango struggled _she couldn't come with him not yet she needed time. I want to be with him but not yet not yet… i need to think about it about him._

She finally broke free from his grasp. "kirara! Kirara!". Her cat come to her she took her hiraikotsu and jumped on kirara and flew away." Sango!" danm she got away. Naraku ran after her but sango threw poison powder. Naraku put up a barrier on but he couldn't see with that powder. _I will get you sango you will be mine soon, you can't run from me, not anymore with all your friends gone I rule this land._


	2. kouga's shards

ok short chapter but need time to think about 3rd one

and this is the only thing i could think of in this chapter

Chapter 2 Kouga's shards

Sango was really confused. Now she really needed to think what to do. Shall I join him? Does he love me that much I don't know. But how do I find out." come let's rest there for the night kirara" there was a small village where she could rest. Hmmm a nice warm bath to for get all the trouble. Why didn't naraku become a full demon yet he has the jewel now. Then it came to her kouga! Kouga still had his jewelshards if I could get them before naraku has… but then what?well I'll just have to find him first.

The next morning she woke up early to find kouga. But her search was hard without kagome or inuyasha.this is hopeless I'll never find him. Suddenly kirara began to growl and speeded up. " what's wrong kirara do you smell him?"kirara growled again. When she landed a worldwind came her way Kouga!. "hey demonslayer where's the mutt and kagome?"he asked her"they're dead kouga" " what but who…naraku!" he growled."I've came for your jewelshards" and she pulled her weapon. "why slayer?" " i just need them and I don't know why". Kouga came forward" you're going to give them to naraku aren't you" " no I …." " You lie". Sango got angry now " no I'm not"well if you want them then take them by force" he grinned. " hiraikotsu!" kouga avoid her attack and came running to her. She blocked with her sword. And when she distracted him kirara bit him in the legs and the shard fell on the ground. Sango walked to the shards and picked them up kouga couldn't use his legs now.

"go slayer and give them to him" _what did he mean_?" you love him don't you ? then go" kirara took sango on her back and flew away

_what could kouga mean. why did everyone cared about her feelings for naraku. and just let her go._

_now that she has the shards what should she do? go find naraku and give them to him like kouga said. no she would hide it from him so he could never finish the jewel. No she didn't want to ruin another of his wishes. Or just give them both to him. It's not that she didn't want to be his but why can't she..._


	3. Our past love

know its short and stuff but i make these things on school cuz my document is on my school account

It was a rainy night sango found a cave. A fire burned there in the lonely night sango thought it was a good time think about what to do. She had the last shard of the sacred jewel. Naraku would come for her again even if she didn't have them. But she needed some time to think.

She thought about the times when she was young. Sango met naraku long before the night her village was attacked.

Young sango who was 13 years old runned to the river to play with kirara.

A demon suddenly attacked sango from the woods sango wasn't prepared for the creature and was about to be killed by its claw. Sango froze from fear and didn't move. But something rescued her. It lay her down on the floor and started to fight the demon.when the demon was slain he turned him slef to sango" are you alright girl?"the strange man asked, sango nodded

She saw the man come closer. Sango froze again in fear, She a demonslayer, she was saved by a demon! Sango rose to her feet and wanted to run away but the demon stopped her."Do not fear, please i dont mean any harm"he said calming her down"that's better i did save you didn't i tell me whats your name?"sango looked the dmeon in the eyes"Sango and you"

The demon smiled when he heard her name"my name is naraku, its a pleasure to meet you"

Suddenly kirara came from the woods and stood in front of sango to shield her friend."No kirara its alright he saved my life" kirara transformed to her smaller form and meowt to sango.Sango saw that the sun was at dawn"its better if i leave my father is waiting for me" sango started walking in the direction of her village.

Naraku went back to his castle, he had been watching this girl for a long time now. She was still a teenager but he saw that she had strenght and beauty. Months past by and he watched sango everyday. Sango turned 14 and naraku decided that she now is full grown enough to woo her. He wend to the river while sango was enjoying the springsun."You know you look beautifull when you lay there" sango jumped in the air she knew that voice, it was het voice, the demon who saved few months ago…..


	4. my hearts decision

Note i did this at school i'll finish it in a while

"it's you,what are you doing here?" she asked him."i won't hurt you" sango stepped back he was to close."visiting you ofcourse i wanted to know if you were alright". Sango knew that it was not normal for a demon to care for a human"again what are you doing here?" naraku smirked " hmm, you dont believe me do you" so she isn't that ignorent, is she.

But that doesn't matter she'll be mine anyway. "come on i saved your life i just want to make sure your fine on your own". "ofcourse i'm alright on my own , i'm a demon slayer the last time i was just cought on suprise that's all". Naraku chuckled to that anwser and he saw that she was clenging her fists. "you want to fight me? Come on i dont want to hurt you. I just want to talk" sango was suprised by him "talk?, just talk?" again naraku chuckled. "my sweet sango i saved you a few months ago why shud i want to do something to you now?" _he was_ _right if he want to do something to me, he would have done it last time. But what does he want he looks so ..so..so _

Sango awakened from her dream it was dwan soon"that look in his eyes"she whispered to herself" it's what i always see when i look in his eyes" she walked outside the cave and took a look at the pieces. She was really confused now, that dream was how they met. It was just naraku probaly playing tricks on her to lure her as he did so long ago..

Sango was washing her clothes when her father entered the room"come sango we got a visiter for few days" A visitor hmm i wonder who that is. She walked after her father outside. Then sango wanted to go back inside."Sango, this is Lord Naraku he helped us slay a terrible demon who walked in this land spreading plague's" sango bow to show her father that she was thankfull that he did that, but she wasn't she didn't want him here. When it was time for dinner and a feast because the demon was slain. Naraku was staying really close to sango. But she was relieved when she saw that her father noticed it. "Naraku you are interested in my daughter aren't you" Hmm he is a smart man but maybe he can help me speed it up" My Lord please i mean no disrespect but she is so beautifull and strong. Besides you know i recued her from a dangerous demon a few months ago" " you saved her from a demon i didn't know that""please my lord, she probaly didn't want to offend you by saying that she was rescued by a demon" the lord walked away to speak with his daughter. After a few minutes dragged her with him to naraku. " Lord Naraku please my daughter shud have thanked you proberly, you did save her life" "i ask nothing my lord i just didn't want to see such a beautifull girl get hurt" "please i insist, you do seem to like her very much and you are a fair man, if you want it you can get to know here very good". And so it begins..

Naraku and sango spend alot of times at the lake sango came to know the demon very well and she started to like him. Sango was amazed by him, he was so nice and charming soon she fell in love. Althou it would seems so to some, naraku did not plan a list to harm her or anyone else, he truly loved her.

Dawn came and sango left the cave. There was no trace of the rain that fell last night. Sango now knew in her heart .To whom it belongs….


End file.
